Enemies by Blood, Together by Destiny
by whee
Summary: Zelda and Link's family are enemies. But at a ball, these two meet and fall in love. Will their family stop this or will this pair of lovers be together forever? This is a ZeldaLink fic, so if you don't like this pairing, don't read!
1. The Masked Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters here. I wish I did though.  
  
Just to tell all of you, this is my first zelda fanfic, so I hope you like it!  
  
PS: If you don't like Zelda/Link, don't read it! cuz you won't like it.  
  
here goes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Enemies by Blood, Together by Destiny  
  
"ZELDA! Your still not ready! The king won't be happy about this!"  
  
Zelda sighed as she stared aimlessly out the window. She hated going to balls. What she wouldn't give to be a normal peasant. She wouldn't have to follow all those rules about being a princess. It felt like being in a cage!  
  
"ZELDA!"  
  
"Coming Impa!" Zelda responded as she took one last look outside and hurried to her maid.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Link sighed as he laid on his bed. Why did his whole family hate the Hyrulians? He didn't see anything wrong with them. He never met any before, but from what he read from books, they seemed like nice people. They look the same too. But he didn't dare say that to his family. They would surely kick him out of the castle.  
  
"Link, are you in there?"  
  
"Yes Father. "  
  
"Are you ready for tonight's ball yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"LINK! The whole world is waiting for you!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Link grabbed the nearest outfit and put it on. He didn't care much about balls. He slowly put on his mask and went outside to meet his father. His sisters were dressed up so much, you could barely see any skin. He sighed. They loved going to balls.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zelda looked into the mirror and sighed. People like me just because I'm a princess, not who I really am. She sadly put on her mask and outside to meet her father. As she was walking, she bumped into Impa.  
  
"You look great my princess!"  
  
"Impa! I told you to call me Zelda!"  
  
"I really shouldn't.the king might be angry."  
  
"Alright, but call me Zelda in private okay?"  
  
"If you wish my princess"  
  
Both of the stepped outside and into their carriage. They were headed to Falador.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Link was on his way to Falador. He looked back at Talador, his homeland and wondered what it would have been like if he had been born as a peasant, away from all this.  
  
"My son, wake up! We are there!"  
  
Link looked up at the castle and groaned. Another night of torture was coming. His sister hurried to the entrance looking their best.  
  
"Hurry up Link! You're making us look bad in front of everyone!"  
  
Link looked around the sea of masks. He could barely recognize anyone. Suddenly, a girl around his age bumped into him and both of them fell down.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking"  
  
"It's alright" replied Link, who was getting back up. He looked at the girl and couldn't believe his eyes. This is the loveliest girl he has ever met.  
  
"My lady, may I ask what is your name?"  
  
"Princess Zelda of Hyrule. And you?"  
  
Link gasped. Did she say Hyrule?  
  
".my name is Link.Prince Link of Talador."  
  
"May we meet again my prince." Zelda said as she bowed and left.  
  
Hyrule? She was a Hyrulian? The race my father despises so much?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zelda sat down next to her father. She was wondering about that Link she just met. He was kind of cute. Everyone was in masks. One person caught her eye.Link. She didn't know why, but something was drawing her to him. She shook off the idea. That would be impossible. The music stared and before long, everyone started dancing.  
  
"My daughter, go and dance. You never know who you might meet here"  
  
"Yes father" replied Zelda as she bowed and went.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Link still couldn't believe how his family could hate these people! They were the same as us! Out of nowhere, Zelda appeared. Link wanted to ask her to dance, but would his father disapprove? No, he wouldn't recognize her. So Link gathered up his courage and went up to her.  
  
"My lady, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Certainly my lord. And please, call me Zelda. I don't really like all those titles."  
  
"If you wish. You may also call me Link."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Link lead her to the dance floor and began dancing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
wat do you think ppl? Please review!  
  
I would like to thank Pinguicha, for her wonderful Zelda story that inspired me to write again! Please read it! 


	2. Assassination

*sniff sniff* why doesn't anyone review? Do you not like ma story? If you don't, can you just review and tell me wat I need to improve on? Reviews are very encouraging to me.  
  
To Junky (the ONLY review I got, and you gave me the will to continue): I noe this starts like Romeo and Juliet, but I only realized this after I finished writing this chapter. The rest of the story (according to my knowledge of romeo and juliet, which isn't a lot) won't be the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enemies by Blood, Together by Destiny: Assassination  
  
As Link led Zelda to the dance floor, she began to think. She had heard the name Link before, but she couldn't remember. She was deep in though and didn't hear Link when he called.  
  
" Earth to Zelda! Are you there?"  
  
" Oh, sorry Link, I was thinking about something else."  
  
" Okay.. As I was saying, don't you love the decorations?" Link said as he began to dance with Zelda.  
  
Zelda looked around for the first time and marveled and the design. She gasped. The sight was breathtaking. There were chandeliers hanging on every inch of the roof. In the middle of the room, was a giant chandeliers that made the other chandeliers look like a speck of dust. Under the giant chandelier was a magnificent glass sculpture of the king.. Most of the furniture was made of glass. So the light from the chandeliers made the glass more beautiful. Around the room were purple silk drapes.  
  
" It's beautiful Link." Zelda said as she put her head on Link's shoulder.  
  
Link smiled and wrapped his arms around Zelda and slowly danced to the beat of the music. They were both enjoying the others presence and didn't notice the time go by. They wanted this moment to last an eternity. Suddenly, Impa tapped on Zelda's shoulder.  
  
" My Princess, please excuse my interruption, but you must follow me now."  
  
Her voice seemed urgent. So Zelda reluctantly followed. But she didn't leave without giving Link a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" May we meet again Link."  
  
Link bowed down and in return, kissed the princess's hand.  
  
"It was certainly an honor to dance with you tonight. I hope I will get to do that honor again later on Zelda. But before you leave, I would like you to have this." Link said as he gave Zelda a necklace with a pink jewel at the end. He put it on for her. "May you always have me in your heart."  
  
Zelda blushed and quickly said a goodbye before following Impa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda's POV  
  
As she followed Impa, Zelda began to wonder. Why would Impa want me to go with her? Where was she taking me? I have never seen this part of the castle before. But she trusted Impa, and followed her.  
  
" My dear Zelda, I have overheard a plot to kill you and the king. I have told the king, but he won't believe me. He..he dismissed me.."  
  
Zelda gasped and couldn't believe what she just heard. It couldn't be true! Her father wouldn't do such a thing! Her father should know that Impa was very loyal to the royal family of Hyrule.  
  
" Zelda, you must trust me. Hide here in this room. Only I know about this room and no one will find you here. When everyone has left, dress in those clothes over there. If guards find you, say you have wandered here to see the party, but hid when you heard trouble. Once they set you free, go straight to Talador, for they will not expect the princess to be hiding in their own land."  
  
Zelda was lost of words, wasn't Link from Talador? That couldn't be right. But she trusted Impa more than anyone.  
  
"Impa, what about my father? And where are you going?"  
  
Impa looked sadly at the ground. "I'm sorry Zelda, but I have no power to speak to the king now. I will go and help your father out when trouble comes and when he believes me again."  
  
Zelda nodded once again. " One last question, what do you mean by Talador not expecting me to be there?'  
  
" Talador is the country that wants you and your father dead."  
  
Zelda was shocked. That couldn't be true!  
  
" I'm sorry Zelda, but I have to go. Please, be safe. Good bye my dear princess." Impa said.  
  
Zelda didn't know it right now, but these were the last words she was going to hear from her dear friend Impa. She clutched the necklace given by Link and hoped with all she had that this wasn't true and Impa was playing a trick on her. But Zelda had never seen Impa so serious before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link's POV  
  
Link began to wonder why Zelda had to go. She didn't return for a long time. He could see there were many young women waiting for him to ask them to dance, but he couldn't abandon Zelda. Somehow, he had created a bond between them. He didn't care about what his father thought. He knew this was true love. Suddenly, his father tapped his shoulder and told him t follow. His sisters were already out the door already. Link wanted to protest, but his father silenced him. They went to their carriage and silently left. When they were out of the castle, his father spoke.  
  
" My son, I have not told you about this because I didn't want you to be sad, but I have been planning an assassination on the Hyrulian King and their princess."  
  
Link gasped. It couldn't be true!  
  
" YOU CAN'T! I HAVE TO GO BACK AND RESCUE HER!'  
  
" This is a chance to have revenge at last."  
  
"FATHER! I LOVE THE PRINCESS!"  
  
At this, the king was enraged.  
  
"LINK, I FORBID YOU TO LOVE HER OR GO BACK. YOU SHALL NEVER SPEAK OF HER AGAIN IN MY PRESENCE!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"  
  
The king then ordered a guard to beat his son until he fainted. He shock his head and said, " Link, one day you'll understand this is for your own good." He picked up Link and put on the bed in the carriage. Then, they continued their way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda's POV  
  
Zelda began changing into the clothes Impa had prepared. Each second was painful. The man she loved had lied to her. Even though they had only met for one day, it felt like an eternity. A few minutes later, she heard a commotion downstairs. The assassination had begun. She prayed that her father and Impa would be safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Impa's POV  
  
She heard the killers coming. Time was running out. She had to convince the king. As she approached the Royal Table, the guards forbid her to come closer.  
  
" Keep out peasant." One of the guards said.  
  
" I MUST see the king of Hyrule!"  
  
" You cannot see any king unless you're called."  
  
" But.."  
  
Before Impa could finish. The killers had already entered the building. Everyone froze for a second and ran. The killers took no notice of them, but headed straight for the king of Hyrule. When they reached him, Impa jumped in between the king and the killers.  
  
" Run my king! They are coming to kill you!"  
  
The king ran, but wasn't fast enough. Just as he reached the door, they caught up and killed him. They then turned to Impa.  
  
" Where is the princess!"  
  
" You may kill me and torture me. But I will NEVER betray my dear princess!"  
  
" You miserable old hag! This is for the trouble you've caused!"  
  
One of the killers stabbed her heart and laughed.  
  
" I've failed you my princess.." Were the last words Impa said before she died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorri for the very sad ending.but it has to happen. please review, I'll be very happy if you did. And I hope this chapter is better than the last one I wrote. It certainly is longer! Please tell me wat I have to improve on, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Once again, please read Pinguicha's great Zelda/Link fic. It'll inspire you like it did to me!  
  
UPDATE! Sorri! I just found out I blocked anonymous reviews! I'm so sorri for saying no1 reviewed when it was probably my fault. Thank you, and hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. By the Gates Of Falador

Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm writing this chapter earlier becuz of them! So give urself a pat on the back! I'm sorri for moving the relationship so fast. I'll try to correct that in the chapters to come.  
  
ya, I almost forgot, Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters. If I did, the ending to the games would have been WAY different.  
  
Now, the moment you've all been waiting for *drum roll*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enemies by Blood, Together by Destiny: By the Gates of Falador  
  
Zelda's POV  
  
Zelda waited anxiously in the dark room. Had Impa and her father escaped? She hoped with all her heart they did. She couldn't imagine life without them. Then she thought of Link. She was confused. If Talador really did send killers to kill her, was Link just pretending to like her? To keep her in the castle until the killers came? That couldn't be true! She knew Link loved her..did he? Maybe it was all a trick? At this thought, Zelda sank to the ground and wept. She then looked at the necklace, the one from Link. She wanted so dearly to rip it off and throw it out. Yet something inside her told her not to.  
  
" Oh well, at least I can sell it when I need money." Zelda told herself.  
  
She then looked outside. It was noon. She decided to travel at night, when there were fewer people. She had to go to Talador. If Impa that was her dying wish, then she must go..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link's POV  
  
Link woke up very slowly. He couldn't remember what happened last night. Then slowly he began to remember. He was at a ball..he met a girl..what was her name? It took him a while but suddenly he remembered.  
  
"ZELDA!"  
  
He rushed out of bed and raced outside as fast as possible. He saw is father eating at the table.  
  
" WHY DID YOU DO IT FATHER!"  
  
" It had to be done. With the king and his only child gone, Hyrule is weak. We can now take it over. Oh, and if you want to go back to Falador to rescue the princess, it's too late. She is already dead."  
  
Link couldn't believe his ears! His one true love..taken away from him..by his father! He ran out to the courtyard to calm himself.  
  
He sat down beside a tree and wept. He hadn't cried for so many years, but now, the tears were streaming from his eyes. All he could think about was Zelda. After a while, the bright sunshine and trees seemed to give him hope.  
  
" No, I won't give up hope," Link told himself. " until I see Zelda's dead body, she is still alive in my heart."  
  
So Link rushed over to the stables and went to his favorite horse, Epona. She was his horse ever since he learned to ride and was ever so loyal to him. He mounted her and started to Falador.  
  
" I'm coming my princess," Link whispered to the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Killers' POV  
  
In a dark alley, there were two people in black cloaks.  
  
" Did you tell the king both of them are dead?"  
  
" Yes, I sent a messenger a while ago. Now we will be paid in full."  
  
" Good. As long as that princess doesn't reveal her identity before we take the money and leave, we're safe. No one will find out she's still alive. And if they ask to see the bodies, say that we have burned them already. But I will hide them behind the castle."  
  
" Why not just burn them?"  
  
" It's a waste of money. An besides, no one goes back there anyway."  
  
" I guess you're right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda's POV  
  
Before long, night came and Zelda set out for Talador. But before she left, she wanted to see if the two dearest people in her life were alive. She left the castle and search the insides. Being very careful not to meet any guards, she slipped inside the castle and looked around. She saw something that made her heart jump. Blood. She prayed that this wasn't from Impa or her father. She then decided to go to the back to see if anyone was hiding there. When she reached the back, she froze. Unable to move any part of her body. After a few minutes, she began to regain conscience an rushed over to the bushes. For she saw what she had dreaded last night. Her father and Impa..dead. Zelda wept and wept. She could only think of one thing..revenge.  
  
But how could she? She loved Link..or did she really? But something inside told her he was innocent. So she thought of a plan. She would pretend to be a servant. If Link admits he sent people to kill her, she would kill him. But if he was innocent..well, I'll see. So she set out for Talador straight away. Dressed in peasant clothes, no one recognized her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link's POV  
  
It was almost night, and the sun already touched the mountains. Link decided to rest here. He was close to Falador. Suddenly he realized he hadn't brought any provisions with him. He silently swore to himself for being such an idiot. He looked around. All he saw were trees. So he decided to continue to Falador and find an inn to stay in.  
  
His heart raced. What if Zelda was dead? What would he do? Did he really love her? All these questions, and he wished there was someone to answer them.  
  
As he reached the gates of Falador, he saw something that caught his attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda's POV  
  
As tears streamed down her face, Zelda ran and ran. When she reached the gates, she didn't see a guard in front of her and bumped into him.  
  
" I..I'm sorry." Zelda said with her head looking at the ground. She couldn't risk being recognized.  
  
" Do I know you?" the guard asked.  
  
"Of course not! I've lived on the streets every since. I was born. And I have never met anyone before.  
  
" O well, then what are you doing? Hurrying out of Falador?"  
  
"I.. Well.. You see..my only living relative is dying in Talador..I have to go and see her."  
  
Suddenly, someone jumped from the bushes. Zelda screamed at the sight of him. The stranger killed the guiard and went straight to Zelda and plunged his sword into her stomach. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
cliffie! This is the first time I'm writing a clffie. Hope you like cliffies! Lol please review, the more reviews, the faster the next chappie comes out ( 


	4. A Stranger's Identity

o.O sorri for the huge delay! *bows down to readers so they'll forgive forgetful me* I have a million excuses...but I'll bet you don't want to hear them... if you do, ask me to when you review. If there's 5 ppl asking for it. then you'll get your wish. And the story continues......  
  
o, and before I 4get, the disclamer: I do not own zelda and blah blah blah... you noe the rest. You've read enough disclaimers......o ya, I don't own Arwen either. as you may noe, I took her from LOTR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Stranger's Identity  
  
Zelda's POV  
  
As the knife plunged into her stomach, she yelled in pain. Nothing could compare to the pain she was feeling right now. It was searing through her whole body. The stranger pulled the knife out and prepared for another strike...... this time, at her heart. Out of nowhere, another dark figure appeared. Zelda could barely make out who this person was. She didn't know, but she wanted to run from these people. As the knife came down to her heart, the other stranger knocked the stranger that stabbed Zelda on the ground. And stabbed him. Zelda was confused. Was this person that just arrived helping her? She couldn't take any chances, and ran. However, with her stomach bleeding, she couldn't run much. Suddenly, the whole word was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link's POV  
  
He couldn't see properly in the dark. All he was a dark figure hovering over another person. As he got closer, he saw the person getting hurt. So he tackled the dark figure and stabbed him. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but it was all by instinct. He turned to help the other person up, but couldn't find her...... or at least he thought it was a her. He looked at Epona, and patted her. He got on her and started to find the stranger. Maybe she might know where Zelda is. He rode along aimlessly since it was too dark to see anything.  
  
Suddenly, Epona stopped. Link got of to see what was going on. Out of no where, he heard a moaning sound. He kneed down and found a body on the ground. He picked her up and carried her onto his horse. They went to a spot with moonlight and Link put her down. He looked at her an gasped. She looked exactly like Zelda! But he couldn't look at her face for long, because the huge gash in her stomach took his eyes of her face. He check her pulse and sighed. She was still breathing. He had some medicine on him, but it would only work if she swallowed them or if he rubbed them onto the infected area. Her mouth was shut tight, and he didn't want to rub without her permission. But there was no choice. She would die from infection if he didn't tend the cut. So he gathered up all his courage and began to unbutton her shirt......  
  
He was careful not to reveal to much...... only her stomach. He began to rub. First slowly, then he began to press harder so the medicine would go in properly. The young woman winced and Link snapped his hand back. Maybe the medicine was stinging too much. So he rubbed again. This time, softer. Sighing with relief, he lowered her shirt and put back the medicine. He wiped his sweat of his forehead and looked at her. Something caught her attention. He looked carefully at the necklace dangling on her neck an gasped. The necklace he gave Zelda! She was Zelda! He couldn't think anymore though, because sleep overtook him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda's POV  
  
Zelda opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The pain in her stomach had lessened. But there was still a huge gash from the knife. She wondered who had rescued her. Was it the mysterious stranger? She turned and gasped! The stranger was Link! Right beside her was the man that killed her family! She had every chance to kill him, but she couldn't. She couldn't help wondering that he was innocent. Then she had an idea......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link woke up to the bright morning sun. Slowly, he breathed in the morning air. He turned around to look at the young woman he though was Zelda and gasped.  
  
"Zelda! I'm so glad you're alive! I was so scared last night!" Link exclaimed without thinking.  
  
"Um, my name isn't Zelda...... I'm......Princess Arwen of Lorien. I'm a friend of Princess Zelda though, if you're talking about her. "  
  
"...... You're...... not Zelda? Then......How come you look exactly like Zelda? How come you have her necklace?"  
  
"Everyone says I look like Princess Zelda, nobody could figure out which one was which. We looked like identical twins separated at birth. As for the necklace......she told me to take it as her dying wish."  
  
"WHAT!!! Zelda's dead! She can't be! You have to be kidding!"  
  
"I'm sorry. By the way, how do you know the princess?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but can you give me a moment alone?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link's POV  
  
Link couldn't believe it! He couldn't hold back the tears. He had traveled all this way for nothing. All to learn what he was hoping not to be true to be true. He though he had finally met his true love......but he was confused now. Why did she have to die? Why did his father have to hate Hyrulians? This wonderful day quickly turned into a horrible one.  
  
This princess......Arwen, she reminded him so much of Zelda. Maybe, he could bring her to Talador with him and she'll cheer him up about losing Zelda since they look so much alike. Suddenly a person laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda's POV  
  
She hated to have to do this to Link. But it was the only way to find the truth. She looked over at him, and tears were flowing from his face. Maybe he wasn't part of the plan to kill her family. Maybe he really did love her...... but she couldn't be sure.  
  
She looked up at the sky and whispered to herself. ' Impa, if you can hear me, please tell me what to do. I'm so confused.' Suddenly, a gust of wind blew towards Link, and Zelda smiled and walked towards him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you okay umm...... sorry, what's your name?"  
  
"Link, Prince Link. And I'm okay now......thanks. I was wondering. Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
"No, the castle was my home. But I have no idea where that is. My parents are very secretive, and only very high ranking officials, excluding princesses, know how to find our castle. And now, they're all dead......"  
  
"I'm sorry......well, do you want to come with me? You can live in my castle and you can tell me how......Zelda died......" Link replied trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Okay. Oh, you may want this." Zelda replied while taking off her necklace. "You said you gave it to the princess and you may want to keep it."  
  
"Thank you. Come on my horse. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Zelda wrapped her arms around Link, she could sense his innocence. If he was, he'll reveal herself to him. If not, she'll just live at their castle. No one will know. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link's POV  
  
This was all too hard to accept. This princess......they he could befriend her more. Maybe she can replace Zelda.....No. No one can take her place. But he felt that if he helped her that it might be helping Zelda. At least my father will accept her into the household. She can live as a guest until her family comes. He looked and say Arwen had fallen asleep. The resemblance was remarkable. There was one hour until they reached the castle. Might as well enjoy the scenery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
apologies again! I had so much work that I forgot about this. Please forgive me *puppy eyes* 


End file.
